You Really Care
by penname
Summary: Okay, this it my first fic, It's a T.k./Kari. ITS ME FIRST so please be gentle when flaming


You really care   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I wish I did though!   
Note: This takes place after Ken turns into a good guy. Kari is 16 ant it's a school dance.   
  


At the park:   
It all started on a nice, warm, sunny day. All was perfect, except the fact that I was stuck in the park having a girlie talk with Yolei. (Is that how to spell her name?) I guess it wasn't soooo bad I mean not all of it. Most of the talk was Kari did you ever…or Kari do you ever wanna…or Kari what is the worst thing you…or other questions like that. Then she dared me to yell at the top of my lungs who I liked, I told her only if she did too. She agreed we both stood up.   
**"I LOVE T.K.**!" I shouted.   
"**AND I LOVE KEN**" Yolei shouted louder.   
The funny thing is that Ken and T.K. were walking past them at the same time they sad that. Ken stopped and stared at Yolei, when she finally noticed him staring she immediately turned beet red. Ken grabbed her hand and ran off with her without a word. T.K. just keeps staring.   
"Kari um I just wanted to know if you kinda wanna sorta well I um… go to the thing, um, well you know" T.K. asked shyly   
"No T.K., I don't know" I replied   
T.K. didn't know how to ask me, he was too scared.   
"Is it the dance? Are you asking me to the dance?" I asked   
"Yes, I want to know if you want to go to the dance on Friday with me" T.K. said   
"Oh T.K. I thought you'd never ask!" I cried, "Absolutely, I'd love to go with you!"   
"YES" he shouted "I mean that's, um, really cool"   
He just skipped off very haply. I was all alone now, and pretty bored too. I started walking along and smacked right into Davis.   
"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WERE YOUR…oh hi Kari"   
"Um hi Davis, I'm sorry," I said   
"Oh it was my fault" he laughed "Kari, are you going to that dance on Friday?"   
"Yes, I'm going with T.K."   
"Oh" he said sadly "okay well I guess ill go now"   
He pouted and slowly started walking away.   
"Davis, if you want I'll dance with you ONCE" I yelled after him   
"Really Kari, do you promise?"   
"Of course I do" I smiled at him "Just one though I am after all going with T.K."   
"Wow thanks Kari, you're really nice" He grinned then hugged her (VERY tightly)   
"Cant breath, too tight, let go!" I said   
Davis let go and gleefully ran down the street.

At home:   
"Wow Kari you really are a slut!" Tai joked   
I jabbed him in the stomach   
"You're so mean" I glared at him   
"Hey back off I was just kidding you!"   
Ring, ring   
"I'll get it" Tai shrieked   
"No, me" I yelled   
Ring, ring   
We pushed and Poked and both bolted for the phone, of course Tai got there first, he's really fast   
"One of these day's," I yelled out of breath at him just as he was picking up the phone" One of these days I'm going to beat you!"   
"The only way you'll ever beat me is if I'm on crutches, and even then I'd probably still beat you, Hello…who? Hang on…KARI, IT'S FOR YOU!" he yelled   
"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T FOR YOU!"I screamed   
"Um no, actually you didn't" he mumbled, then threw the phone at me   
"Hello? Oh hi Davis… yes I'm sure I'm going with T.K… No, No only one dance…What! What the hell kind of question is that? Davis, I got to go now…No sigh I'm not mad at you…umhm…umhm…yea buh bye" click   
"Hehe, what did he ask you?" asked Tai   
"Why do you want to know?" I asked back   
He glared at me   
"sigh, He asked me what I was wearing just now," I told him "not only did he ask that, he asked it in a sexy voice" she finished   
Tai shuddered and left

At the dance:   
"T.K., finally, I never thought I'd find you" I sighed in refief   
"Yeah I'm glad you did," he said back at me   
"Kari!" Davis chimed in   
"sigh what do you want?" T.K. glared   
"Kari you promised me!" Davis yelled   
"Oh yeah, um T.K. I promised Davis that I'd dance with him once" I told him   
"Okay, see you soon"   
"Davis, lets go"

After Kari leaves:   
Kari just left me there all alone, it wasn't fair, even Ken was dancing. Wait a minute, go back, Ken dancing, WITH YOLEI? Wow I didn't see that one coming, but they are a cute couple.   
  
Kari comes back:   
"Wait, Kari we didn't finish dancing!" Davis yelled after me   
"And were not going to" I shrieked back at him   
I ran from him, ran back to T.K. He was rite there waiting for me; I was running so fast that I almost ran smack into him   
"Wow Kari, wats wrong?" he asked   
"I'm really sorry T.K. but I'm going to leave now" I answered   
"I'll walk you home," T.K. said   
"Why, that would just waste two tickets, they were expensive" I told him   
"Because I, because I am" he replied

Walk home:   
We were silent for about a half-hour now (hours walk home) and I really didn't feel like talking anyway   
"Kari, why did you want to leave?" asked T.K.   
I stopped and looked at him seriously, he looked back at me with his warm eyes. I must have been shivering because he took off his coat and put it around my shoulders   
"Davis." I said back   
"What about him?"   
"Well this is kinda a stupid thing to freak out about, but he kinda violated me" I finally told him"   
"In what way?" He asked looking worried   
"well, deep breath he touched me," I pointed down wards indicating I was talking about something a bit lower that my belly button "down there" I looked up at him, tears coming to my eyes "It wasn't exactly a good feeling" I started crying   
T.K. took me in his arms and held me, we just stood there in each other's arms for the next 15 minutes.

T.K.'s thought: Davis is an asshole for ever thinking of feeling Kari up like that. What a jerk! Mental note: kill Davis. (By the way, I don't hate Davis this is all part of the story, please don't flame me for putting it in the story, if your gonna flame me, please do it because I'm such a bad writer)

Walking home:   
We finally stopped holding each other, he looked me in the eyes his melting into mine. I don't know what I was doing but I knew it was right, I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back.   
"I love you T.K." I admitted   
"I love you too Kari, I have always thought of you as my beautfil angel of light" with that he took hold of my hand and we walked home.

Home:   
"T.K. do you want to come in?" I asked   
"I would love to" he replied   
We took off our shoes and I opened the door, Tai and Sora (sorry Tai/ Mimi lovers) were dancing in the living room.   
"Well, it may not be a big dance but I do intend on dancing with you at least once" I told him   
"It's about time"   
We started dancing with the other couple   
"Hey this is our dance," he hollered, Sora jabbed him "jeez, wats it with people and jabbing? Well Kari have fun"   
T.K. and I dance until 3 am, when my mom came home and sent T.K. and Sora home and us to bed, I slept sound knowing that T.K. really cared about me lots and would love me, forever.   
The End

Well I hope you liked it, if you didn't, well, flame away!   
love,   
gatomon_girl_14 ^_^>   



End file.
